The Governess
by Cyanne 76
Summary: When a plain orphan accepts a position as the governess to a brooding man's young ward, she discovers secrets, tragedy, and love. But can her love for the mysterious Jack Kelly transcend tradition, and will her heart cause her to defy her beliefs?
1. The Delanceys

Disclaimer: The characters who were featured in "Newsies" are not mine. Unfortunately, the machine (a wonderful and entertaining machine, but a machine nonetheless) that is Disney owns them. Jane Eyre, by Charlotte Bronte, aside from being my favorite novel of all time, is not anything I can claim ownership of either. However, when the two powers combine to make "The Governess," I can at least say I wrote it. So, there. I wrote it, but other than that, it's no more mine than the Brooklyn Bridge. Or something.  
  
Author's Note: For the purposes of the story, Jack Sullivan Kelly, as he will be known (yes, I realize that is not his name in the film.artistic license, people!), is 38 years of age, and has no newsie past. Other than the fact that he has many of the same mannerisms and basically the same appearance (though a bit older, and better dressed), this is not the same Jack that we know and love in "Newsies." Neither are any of the other characters that you will encounter along the path that is "The Governess." I hope you'll forgive me, and won't think I'm desecrating anything. And I'm not Bronte either, so forgive me my shortcomings and enjoy the story!  
  
The Governess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You are so very plain that it makes me sick to look upon you!" Oscar Delancey, a thirteen year old boy with a heart of stone and a head of lies called to his young cousin.  
  
Ten year old Jane Beck looked up at Oscar and narrowed her deep brown eyes. "Perhaps it is not so much my plainness as it is your mother's peach cobbler that is making you ill, cousin."  
  
Oscar breathed in heavily, a deep and angry breath, and for a moment, Jane thought that his head might explode. "You wouldn't know, you weren't allowed to have any. And let me remind you that it was because of who you are- a poor ugly orphan who will never be anything more than just that. Nobody will ever give a rat's tail about you, Jane Beck."  
  
Jane's eyes did not fill up with tears like Oscar anticipated. What appeared in her large eyes was far less satisfying, and more than a little unnerving. The slip of a girl, the unfortunate daughter of his father's penniless dead sister, revealed no sadness in her expression. Hate from her gaze penetrated through Oscar's stiff suit and made him snort uncomfortably.  
  
"I loathe you more than I loathe the devil himself, Oscar Delancey." Jane said steadily, clutching her ragged doll.  
  
"And I'm sure you and the devil are on very close terms, since Mother has told me many times that you are his child." Oscar responded, a smug grin spreading across his perfectly polished face.  
  
Without responding, Jane lept at her cousin, knocking him to the floor. She proceeded to beat upon his wriggling body, despite his ear- splitting squeals.  
  
"Jane Beck! Unhand him this moment!" The shrill voice of Jane's Aunt Constance startled Jane so that she stood up instantly.  
  
Oscar continued to wail from the floor. His fragile cousin had apparently deeply wounded the much sturdier boy. Jane reached for her doll and gave it a nervous squeeze, knowing that Aunt Constance's retribution would be far worse than any of Oscar's taunts.  
  
"I knew Horace had been too generous in taking you in. I told him that you'd be nothing but trouble, but out of the goodness of his soul he said he couldn't refuse his poor sister's child. He was too soft, Jane Beck, far too soft. Heaven knows, it's probably your fault that he passed on when he did!" Aunt Constance had worked herself into such a state, that she started to waver on her feet. "My smelling salts!" She cried, and her attendant was quick to respond. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, child?" She asked once she was stable enough to continue.  
  
Jane looked at her worn shoes as she responded. "Oscar started it, Ma'am. He called my father the devil and said I was ugly." Her voice was quiet, but unwavering.  
  
"And now you have the nerve to sin with lies, Jane? You are a very rotten child, indeed. Oh, if only Horace could see what a demon you are!"  
  
"I did not lie, Aunt Constance. Oscar really did incite me to-"  
  
"You do not have the right to call me your relation after this stunt, Jane."  
  
"I am sorry, Ma'am, for hurting Oscar, but-"  
  
"I will hear no more of your insolence! This is the last straw! I'm going to send somebody to call on Master Snyder. You do not belong here another day."  
  
Jane was silent. Master Snyder's name was recognized by all of the young unfortunates in Manhattan. He was the headmaster of the School for the Children of God, a strict boarding school for orphans and unwanted children. Jane had heard that it was a very dreary place, full of punishments and gruel. As Aunt Constance exited in a huff, Jane sat down in the window seat, too stunned for tears.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Plain Jane. You're going to rot in school with the other fleas and ticks with nobody to love them." Oscar snarled as he got back to his feet. When Jane didn't respond, he snorted and marched out of the room.  
  
In the hours that it took for Master Snyder to arrive at the Delancey home, Jane had plenty of time to contemplate her new misfortune. Before his arrival was announced, she had come to the brave conclusion that the School for the Children of God might not be such a very bad thing for her. She enjoyed learning immensely, and she despised the Delanceys, even if they were her only kin. Maybe, she thought wishfully, she would learn about faraway places where she could one day escape to.  
  
Master Snyder was a tall man attired in fancy cloth. His thin white hair was covered with the hat that was typical of headmasters of the time. He stood erect in the frame of the door, studying the waif with a steely gaze. Aunt Constance stood at his side, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do not be rude, child, stand up to greet your superior." He barked in a voice that made Jane's stomach churn.  
  
Jane did as was told, and matched her eyes to Master Snyder's.  
  
"Your aunt has told me some dreadful tales of your behavior, Miss Beck." Snyder said coolly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jane responded.  
  
"Don't you love your aunt, Miss Beck?"  
  
Jane paused, debating her answer. His fierce gaze frightened her. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Then why did you behave so violently against your cousin, her dear son?"  
  
"Because, sir, he called my father the devil and called me ugly." She responded.  
  
"You just lied to me, child." Master Snyder raised his voice.  
  
Jane stared. "Yes, sir."  
  
"So you admit that your tale of Master Delancey's taunting is false?"  
  
A blink. "No, sir, that is quite true."  
  
"But you admit to lying?" His tone frightened Jane, but she was not going to give in.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Explain yourself, child." Aunt Constance cut in.  
  
Jane didn't meet her aunt's eyes, but said to Master Snyder, "Sir, you asked me if I loved my aunt. I said yes. That was a lie."  
  
Aunt Constance responded by bursting in a fit of sobs, moreso from embarrassment than from sorrow, Jane was sure. Master Snyder turned to the stricken woman.  
  
"You were quite right, this child is in need of the strict hand of our institution. We will send somebody to fetch her in the morning." He bowed and with the sound of expensive fabric rubbing together, left the room.  
  
"You are an evil child, Jane Beck! Lock her in the West Chamber for the evening, and pack her belongings!" Aunt Constance managed to cry between her sobs. "Oh, Heaven, what have I done to deserve such devilry in my home?"  
  
Next chapter, the School for the Children of God.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and give me feedback! 


	2. A Journey

Disclaimer: Disney owns Disney. Bronte wrote Jane Eyre. I just happen to come up with the idea to combine two of my favorite things to create this story. So, yes, it's not all that original. So sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jane's eyes closed and reopened a thousand times the night before she was scheduled to leave the Delancey home. She had dreamt of attending school for some time now, and though the School for the Children of God and its headmaster Lawrence Snyder were not what she had envisioned, her heart beat wildly with anticipation. Just when her eyes would slowly close, another question would spring into her mind and jolt her back into consciousness. Would the instructors be gentle and patient, or would they carry wooden sticks and beat her if she answered incorrectly? Would the children be kind and befriend her, or would they think her plain and taunt her in the same manner as Oscar? The prospect of meeting children her own age was the most thrilling of all of the possibilities she had conjured up in her imagination. Other than Oscar, and his slightly more docile older brother, Morris, she could not name another under the age of fifteen whom she had exchanged more than a polite greeting with.  
  
Morning came, and despite her lack of sleep, Jane Beck was wide-eyed and alert when she was called to the front hall. Her unruly brown curls bounced with each step that led to her future. She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner to the richly decorated entrance way. A tall, skinny man with a crutch and hair nearly as wiry as her own stood next to Constance's maid, Louisa. Louisa handed Jane a carpet bag with her few possessions as she looked up at the man before her.  
  
"Ah, this must be the young Jane Beck." The man said in a pleasant, nasal voice.  
  
Jane blinked, surprised at his affable tone, but then remembered her manners. She curtseyed as best she could. "Yes, sir. I am Jane Beck."  
  
"Well, then, Jane, I am Mr. Davies, and I am here to bring you to school." He smiled, revealing a slightly imperfect set of teeth.  
  
Jane felt her heart rise to her throat with excitement, and it was all she could do to manage a slight nod.  
  
"Your servant, Miss." Mr. Davies bowed as Louisa opened the door.  
  
Jane followed the limping man to an awaiting carriage. As the driver started them off along the path to the School for the Children of God, Jane fairly shivered with excitement.  
  
"Were you happy at the Delancey home, Jane?" Mr. Davies asked.  
  
"No, sir. I most certainly was not."  
  
"Did they treat you very badly?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I don't suppose I will ever forgive them." The sudden ferocity in the small girl's voice made the hair on the back of Mr. Davies' neck prickle.  
  
"Those are very strong words, Miss Beck." He responded.  
  
"Well, they are very bad people, Mr. Davies." She said firmly, her eyes meeting his.  
  
Charles Davies had been at the school for nine years, and he had seen children of every size and shape come through the system. Their faces had, at this point, all meshed together to form one, generic visage. Somehow, though, Mr. Davies knew that he would never forget the determined face of Jane Beck, and her haunting brown eyes.  
  
"I can't say that you will love the school, Jane, but I can promise you that if you work very hard and do as you're told, you will find this sort of living much more satisfying than the life you led with your Aunt Constance." Mr. Davies explained.  
  
"Are the children very friendly?" Jane asked softly.  
  
"Children are children, Jane. Some of them are friendly, and some of them are not. But, I can assure you that you will meet many friends."  
  
A smile stretched across Jane's pale face, the first that Mr. Davies had seen. That tiny change in her expression made her seem slightly less plain to Mr. Davies. He knew that this child would never be a beauty. Her nose was far too wide, she lacked a distinguished chin, and her frailness made her seem almost ghostly-but that single smile somehow helped to draw attention away from those flaws.  
  
"I should like to make friends very much."  
  
The carriage came to a stop eventually, and Jane found herself taking very small steps (in order to stay at the same pace as Mr. Davies and his crutch), into the looming stone building that was to be her new home.  
  
"Jane, one of the older students will be sent to help you with your things and show you to your cot. Master Snyder will introduce you to the other students at the midday meal, which is held promptly at twelve o'clock. That will be followed by a half hour of leisure time, and classes will resume once again at one. Welcome, Miss Beck."  
  
Until next time. Please review! I don't think that chapter is as strong as I would have liked, and I might go back and do some editing, so let me know what you think!  
  
Some SOs:  
  
Sapphy: Weasel is most certainly NOT Jane's father. He was the uncle that nobody talked about, I suppose. Heh. And your dearest Ershey shall be appearing in the next chapter. Ooh, and Helen (aside from Jane) was always my favorite character in Jane Eyre, too!  
  
Josephine August: Jane's gonna get some more butt kickage action in the next chapter. Woot woot! Thanks again for letting me use her in my little story!  
  
Trolley: Aww.thanks! Yippy skippy right on back to ya!  
  
Eire: Thanks ever so much for reviewing and being so dang nice! :)  
  
Serina: Thanks! Yeah, when I was thinking about who would be John Reed, Oscar immediately popped into my head. It worked well, I thought. You'll have to wait and see who some of the other characters: Mr. Mason, St. John, etc. are.heh heh. I'm having a blast writing this thing!  
  
Maverick: Your FB means so much to me because I absolutely HEART your fics! I hope you'll keep on reading!  
  
Ershey: Thanks tonnage! Look for your appearance in the next chapter. I was going to make this chapter longer and include her introduction, but I decided otherwise. I hope you keep sane with all of your busy-ness!  
  
Blaze: Thanks! If I don't do it before my next update, I've been planning on reading Blaze of Glory all the way through.I've read the beginning and I love it, but I've yet to have a real sit down and read time to finish it. So yes, if I haven't reviewed by the time I next update this thing, give me a swift kick and I shall!  
  
Matches: No, thank YOU! :-)  
  
Spunk: Well, that will probably come in either chapter 4 or chapter 5. Keep on readin'!  
  
Morning Dew: ¡Gracias! *gasp* Austen is another one of my favorite authors! Mr. Darcy rocks my spock! Erm, thanks again!  
  
Puck: Thank ye for reading it and liking it! Woot woot! 


	3. The School

Disclaimer: Let's just say that I don't really own anything in this fic, save the fact that I wrote it. The plot is based on Bronte's Jane Eyre, the characters are either from the Disney-owned "Newsies" or on loan from some very wonderful girls from the Newsies Mailing List. That is all.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Without Mr. Davies, Jane stood alone in the corridor of the school. Her wide eyes tried to soak in every detail, clutching her bag so firmly that her knuckled turned white. The hall was dimly lit and smelled of must. The yellowing wallpaper was plain and starting to peel in many areas. Nothing adorned the walls, save a large wooden crucifix that hung above the doorway. Jane began to think that she had been deceived, and was not at a school at all. She thought it might be an asylum for the insane, or maybe a convent. She was undecided as to which would be the worse fate.  
  
"Miss Beck?"  
  
It was a soft voice, but it startled Jane nonetheless, and she released the grasp on her bag. An unpleasant thud made the stranger gasp quickly.  
  
"Oh! I am very sorry, Ma'am!" Jane cried, and bet down to gather her scattered things.  
  
"There's no need to be calling me 'Ma'am' now. I am still a student!" A gentle laugh followed the declaration and Jane looked up to study the person it belonged to.  
  
She was pretty, Jane thought, though she could hardly be considered an expert at deciding such things. She had wavy raven hair that, Jane noted only fell to her shoulders, rather than a more conventional length. She was quite petite, really, and Jane wondered if she were to sneeze whether or not the force might blow her away.  
  
"My name is Kaya Williams. I've been told to help a Miss Jane Beck get settled in. Am I correct in assuming that you are she?" Kaya asked, her almond eyes smiling.  
  
"You are. I am Jane Beck. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams."  
  
"Likewise. Please call me Kaya. Follow me." She said cheerily.  
  
Jane did as she was told, and secretly rejoiced at her good fortune. Everybody she had met from the School for the Children of God had been quite pleasant, and she wondered why she hadn't pummeled Oscar Delancey sooner. She followed Kaya down a long hall, and then up two flights of stairs. Their final destination was little more than an attic with twenty small cots. The wooden planks of the floor had large spaces between them, so that Jane feared she might go crashing through. The beds were made meticulously, and though the room was dark and damp, she could see no visible signs of cobwebs or mildew. The cot farthest from the stairway was, as Jane discovered, to be her sleeping space.  
  
"You are lucky to have the cot at the end, Jane." Kaya revealed.  
  
"Why is that?" Jane asked.  
  
"You shall find out soon enough." She responded cryptically.  
  
Jane did not probe further. "Is this a good place, Kaya?"  
  
Kaya Williams' eyes darted to the floor as she offered the answer as best as she could. "They feed us here. We do not have to sleep on the streets. We are the children of God, Jane, and of nobody else. We are blessed to be here."  
  
The distant sound of a bell ringing didn't allow Jane to ask any more questions.  
  
"It is time for the midday meal, Jane. We must hurry, else Master Snyder will not be pleased." Kaya announced.  
  
A new group of butterflies began to dance in Jane's stomach. Mr. Davies had said that Master Snyder would be introducing her to the students at the midday meal, and she so desperately wanted to make a good impression. She followed Kaya as she darted down the two flights of stairs and into the dining room. About twenty girls of assorted ages stood behind chairs that were neatly arranged around a large table. On the other side of the room, the same amount of boys surrounded a similar table. Master Snyder in all of his glory and pomp, stood at the front of the room behind a simple lectern fronted by a small cross and holding a thick Bible.  
  
Kaya led Jane to Master Snyder, and curtseyed as she retreated to her assigned place at the dining table. Master Snyder beat his large cane on the hard floor with two resounding thumps, and every pair of eyes turned toward the pair. Any small bits of color in Jane's face abruptly fled, and her knees began to quake as she looked out at the sea of expressionless faces.  
  
"I have a word to address to the students." Snyder announced, though his position in the front of the room seemed to have already established that. "This girl here is new to our fine school. Her name is Jane Beck, and her magnificent benefactress, Mrs. Delancey, has brought her to us in the hopes that she would be reminded of her immortal soul. Jane, here is prone to deceit, and we must all help her to learn the dangers of wicked tongue."  
  
The words sliding out of Snyder's often-used mouth enraged and humiliated Jane, and she found herself studying her shoes in great detail, her face burning.  
  
"Now, children, where do wicked children go when they die?" Snyder asked.  
  
"Wicked children go to Hell." The children responded in unison.  
  
"So then, Miss Beck, where do deceitful children go when they die?"  
  
"They go to Hell, sir." She mumbled, slowly bringing her face up so that her own dark eyes met with the icy blue of Snyder's.  
  
"So then, Miss Beck, what must you do to avoid such a fate?" He asked, his tone so much like her own Aunt Constance that Jane nearly stomped on his highly-polished boots with fury.  
  
Instead, she kept her gaze on his cold face and said deliberately, "I must stay in very good health, sir, and never die."  
  
Some astonished gasps sounded from the children, and a few snickers escaped before Snyder turned his angry face on them and they instantly became stone-faced.  
  
"Miss Beck, you should not take your immortal soul so lightly. You shall have this time to contemplate your sins. You will have no lunch. You are going to stand with your face against this wall for the entirety of the period. If you are caught moving, or so much as breathing, you will do the same for supper. Do you understand me?" His nostrils were flaring, and Jane found herself deeply regretting her insolence, though she did not reveal it in her expression.  
  
"Yes, sir." She responded quietly.  
  
"Now, children, let us say grace..."  
  
His blessing concluded, Master Snyder left the room, his robes flying behind him.  
  
Jane's stomach growled mercilessly as she stood facing the wall, listening to the clinks of many spoons hitting many dishes. The desire to sneeze suddenly came to her, and though she fought it with all of her might, her resistance was futile. A noisy sneeze rocketed out of her, and caused one of the supervisors to announce.  
  
"You will do the same at supper, Jane Beck. I'd advise you not to make another sound, else you'll be shown the strap."  
  
The remainder of the midday meal concluded, and Jane was finally freed from her awkward position for a half hour of leisure time.  
  
As the bell rang and the children dispersed, two girls approached Jane's defeated figure. One was a tall, dark-complexioned girl with glasses, the other was short and stout, with haunting pale eyes.  
  
"That's what you get for sassing Master Snyder!" The shorter one snickered.  
  
"Ssh!" The other silenced her friend. "If you're going to survive here, you're going to have to learn how to be quiet around people like him. I'm Lavender." She offered her hand, but Jane turned away.  
  
"I hope that everything will work out for you, Jane." She finished.  
  
"I don't. Imagine, the nerve!" The other one cried. "Plain little thing don't know what she's gotten herself into."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lavender said in a small voice, and then motioned for her friend to follow as she left the room.  
  
Tears began to form in Jane's eyes as she sank against the wall, burying her face in her knees. She stayed in that position until the bell rang and she was told to get on to class.  
  
She survived the rest of the day with no more incident, although by the time supper came and went, she became convinced her stomach, having no other nourishment, had turned to eating itself. When evening rolled around, and it was time for the children to head to their respective cots, Jane fell down in exhaustion. Her swirling thoughts and rumbling stomach, however, would not allow her eyes to stay shut. After prayers had been said (led by the same woman who had assigned Jane to the wall at supper), and the lights turned off, Jane felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"I saved this for you." A hushed voice said.  
  
Jane rolled over and could barely make out Kaya's outline in the dark. Kaya placed a roll into Jane's hand and placed her own over it.  
  
"I'm sorry for what you had to go through, Jane. It will get better." She whispered.  
  
"I don't suppose I shall ever be able to forgive Master Snyder, and I shall certainly never like him. And the students have been so cruel-all save you, of course-" She sniffled.  
  
"Oh, Jane, you must learn to forgive. For when you hold back your tongue against those who lie, and learn to love those you hate, they cannot harm you. And then, when you leave this world, you will receive your reward in full. You will be free at last, Jane Beck." Kaya's steady voice and gentle strokes did comfort Jane, even if she found her words difficult to digest.  
  
"Thank you, Kaya." Jane offered.  
  
"May God bless you, Jane. Goodnight." She placed a sisterly kiss on Jane's forehead, and disappeared into the darkness of the room.  
  
Until next time....please review!  
  
SOs:  
  
Sapphy: Adele's your second favorite? Really? I could never stand her. I felt bad for her, but she drove me insane. Possibly because I can't speak French, but whatever. Heh. Thanks for keeping up and reviewing and things!  
  
Ershey: Yup, Mr. Davies is Crutchy. Heh. He's sorta the replacement for Miss Temple from the novel, although his role (and gender) is decidedly different. Heh. Call it artistic license. See, this chapter was longer! And the next one *whispers* will be even longer! Thanks for reviewing! LYL!  
  
Morning Dew: I'm glad I could be of...um...inspiration? Heh heh. A P&P crossover would be a great idea, too! Maybe once I'm finished with this one....maybe. And don't worry, we won't see Mrs. Delancey for a very loooong time. Thanks for reading and reviewing and the such-like!  
  
Blaze: Thanks! Wait, I haven't reviewed your story yet! *gasps, and scampers off the review* And yes, you do need to update both. Don't make me pull out my Update Whip...heh heh.  
  
Puck: Thanks for reviewing again! Woohoo! It makes me very happy. Yayee! 


	4. Mr Davies and Kaya Williams

Author's Note: I apologize for the long time between updates. The last month of my life has been incredibly hectic, as it was the production time for a play I've been working on all semester, finals, and then spring break (where I went to NYC!). But now I'm back, and hopefully will make more regular updates, as the play is over, and now I only have work, classes, and a teensy-weensy one-act to work on. And now, on with the show!  
  
But first-  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is loosely (or not-so-loosely) based on Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre, and thus does not really belong to me. The characters, for the most part, belong to either Disney's "Newsies" or are on loan from the lovely girls from the NML. As I am quite broke, it would do very little good to sue me, so please don't.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jane Beck's days at the School for the Children of God passed by slowly, and with much effort, and with Kaya's assistance, she survived. The teachers were unbearably strict, and it was all Jane could do to bite her tongue each day when she felt some sort of clever retort about to escape. Still, she thrived academically, receiving high marks in all of her subjects. The class from which she derived the most pleasure was taught by Mr. Davies, the only instructor who Jane found likeable. With his good-natured persona and warm smiles, he made even a dull subject like arithmetic more than tolerable.  
  
The living at the school was substandard for the students and less- important faculty like Mr. Davies. Breakfast was a cold biscuit, the noon- day meal was gruel, and supper was some sort of unidentifiable piece of meat with gravy to cover the foul-ness, and occasionally a leftover biscuit from breakfast. The beds were very uncomfortable, and even at the tender age of ten, Jane began to suffer from a stiff back. The dimly lit and damp attic bedroom resulted in many a student's hacking cough, though each time a child coughed, Master Snyder or another superior would blame the student for insolence. Jane was grateful, however, for the location of her bunk. Mrs. Flannery, the woman who led the girls in prayer in the evenings before bed, had very poor vision. From her usual position at the top of the stairway, she could hardly see Jane's frame. Jane, therefore, was able to finish her last-minute studies, nibble on some secretly-stashed biscuits, or simply lay awake thinking without being rebuked.  
  
It was Kaya Williams, however, that Jane remembered the most in her prayers of gratefulness to the Lord. Her steadfast faith and calm acceptance of her circumstances never ceased to impact Jane. Truly, it was Kaya's friendship that Jane treasured the most of all her possessions. This made it all the more difficult when Kaya was stricken with an illness that started spreading around the school nearly sixteen months after Jane's first night in the dank attic.  
  
The children who were most seriously affected were put into confinement, and none of their schoolmates could pay them a visit. After three days of not being able to see Kaya, Jane became quite despondent.  
  
"Miss Beck, may I have a word with you, please?" Charles Davies asked as the rest of his students filed out of the classroom.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jane confirmed.  
  
Moving toward the tiny girl on the large wooden bench, Mr. Davies' ever-present smile shifted into a concerned frown. "You did not answer a single one of the answers correctly on your slate today."  
  
"I am sorry, sir." Jane replied with a sigh.  
  
"I do not normally meddle in the personal affairs of my students, but I cannot help but wonder if something is bothering you, Miss Beck."  
  
Jane took a moment before deciding to answer. "Yes, sir. It's Kaya Williams, sir. She's been in confinement for three days now, and I am missing her dreadfully."  
  
"Oh," Mr. Davies said quietly, "I see."  
  
"Kaya is my dearest friend, sir, and she must be terribly lonely. Do you know how long it will be before she is well enough to come back to the attic with the rest of us?" Her dark eyes looked pleadingly up at Mr. Davies, whose own brown eyes were beginning to well up with sympathetic tears.  
  
"No, Jane, I am afraid I do not know when Miss Williams will be well again." He said softly, before adding, "She is very ill, you know."  
  
Jane's face fell. "I understand."  
  
An idea suddenly came to Mr. Davies, who instantly knew it would get him into a bit of trouble if he was caught. "Perhaps I may let you in to visit your friend during the leisure hour this afternoon?"  
  
"Truly?" His heart melted at her hopefulness, and he knew that it was too late to turn back.  
  
"But you musn't mention it to anyone, and it must be very brief." He added.  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir! I will be very brief, indeed, I promise!" She exclaimed, leaping from the bench with her hands clasped together in excitement.  
  
"Come to this classroom after the midday meal, and I will bring you to Miss Williams." He instructed.  
  
"I will, sir!" She added, this time more solemn, "I am deeply grateful, Mr. Davies."  
  
"You are dismissed." Mr. Davies smiled as he watched the tiny girl skip out of the room, but his mind turned to more unpleasant things as he thought of Kaya Williams' condition.  
  
Jane could scarcely even touch her meal as her heart beat wildly with the knowledge that she was going to see Kaya.  
  
"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" The girl called Lavender asked, pointing at the helping of gruel in Jane's bowl.  
  
Jane shook her head, and Lavender eagerly dished its contents into her own bowl, and scarfed down Jane's portion with hardly a beat.  
  
At last, the meal finished, and Jane tried to contain herself as the students were excused for their free time. She met Mr. Davies with wide eyes and a rarely seen smile, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed his downcast expression.  
  
"I am afraid, Jane, that I have some very horrible news- your friend, Miss Williams, has passed away. She was dreadfully ill, moreso than we thought, and she could not resist the sickness."  
  
His words were digested in slow motion as the world stood still. She couldn't move, although she felt like she desperately needed to sit down.  
  
"Miss Beck, may you be comforted by the fact that Kaya is with her Lord at last." Mr. Davies offered, swallowing the lump that was in his own throat.  
  
Jane blinked, but made no response. She wanted to scream. She wanted to burst into tears and pound her fists into the blank walls. Instead, she whispered slowly, "I want to see her." When Mr. Davies made no answer, she repeated, "I want to see her." She swallowed before raising her voice to a level it rarely reached, "I want to see Kaya!"  
  
"Jane, surely you realize that Miss Williams has died-" Mr. Davies managed.  
  
She nodded, and affirmed, "Bring me to Kaya."  
  
Shoulders slumped, Mr. Davies grabbed his crutch and hobbled toward the exit. "Follow me." He said in a small voice.  
  
Jane took slow, deliberate steps as she followed Mr. Davies on his crutch. The destination was unreal, and the journey dream-like. Jane became convinced as they reached the door to Kaya's deathbed that it was all, in fact, some sort of nightmare. But the door opened, and there she was. In the large bed, Kaya's small frame seemed to be swallowed up. Her skin, normally a rich tan, looked pale and paper-thin. Her raven hair stuck to her forehead from the feverish perspiration that had not yet evaporated.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you, Miss Beck?" Mr. Davies offered, placing a hand on Jane's tense shoulder.  
  
Jane shook her head. "I would like to close the door and be alone." She said in a small, determined voice.  
  
Charles Davies nodded, and as Jane approached the bed, shut the door behind her. He had only just been informed of Miss Williams' passing while the students were eating their lunch, and had not yet seen her lifeless body. That sight alone, he knew, was going to haunt him until his own death, and it was made all the more horrific with the knowledge that her death could have been prevented with a doctor's care, and proper nutrition. When the children started getting ill, he had himself gone to see Master Snyder and request a doctor's visit, and more sanitary food preparation. Snyder had simply scoffed at the appeal, and dismissed it as unnecessary. Charles knew what he was going to do, and if he succeeded, Master Snyder would no longer be in control of the institution.  
  
Jane inched her way slowly to Kaya's side. She enveloped the girls' icy hand with her own tiny hands.  
  
"I have missed you, Kaya." She began after clearing her throat. "It must have been dreadful to be in here in solitude for so long. I thought you might desire company, and Mr. Davies was kind enough to let me come see you, so I could talk to you." The first signs of tears filled Jane's eyes, but she didn't bother to blink them away. "You are my only friend. Mr. Davies said that you are with God now, and I am very pleased for you, but I do not want to be left in the place on my own! I do not know how I will survive here if you are not with me. It is not fair! You must come back!" Jane's voice had risen to a near yell, and after shaking her friend's body for any signs of life, she buried her face in the side of the bed. "I am so sorry! I do not want to seem selfish. I am just going to miss you so very much." She finished between sniffles. Wordlessly, she crawled onto the bed, and under the covers, her head nuzzled against Kaya's shoulder, and her hands still encompassing Kaya's.  
  
Two hours later, when the coroner came to remove Kaya's body, they were shocked to see the younger girl pressed against her dead friend, sleeping soundly.  
  
Next chapter we will most likely meet the mysterious Jack Kelly!  
  
SOs- Sapphy- Yes, you can go right ahead and hug her. She needs it! Especially now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Blaze- Yes, the update whip. *cracks it* And by all means, go ahead and slap Ol' Snyde. He deserves it. Actually, you can borrow my update whip and give him a good old smack with that.  
  
Ershey- *sniffles* Poor thing. Don't worry, Kaya will never be forgotten! *huggles*  
  
Serina- Thanks for reviewing! And as for the crazy wife, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Muahaha.  
  
Morning Dew- Aww, thanks for the lovely review! Since Jack is the man- wench of this fic, perhaps Spot would be the perfect Darcy iffen I ever chose to write a P&P crossover. And mayhaps you *could* just be Elizabeth. "Dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth.." *melts*  
  
Eire- Thank ye muchly for the review! (  
  
Matches- Huzzah! Thanks! And don't apologize, you can review all you want.  
  
Vinnie Monfredo- Heh heh. Thanks for getting on my case, I needed it. And yes, I'm fully planning on completing this fic. If I don't, you have every right in the world to send a blood thirsty Doberman my way. :-) Well, at least a pretend Doberman. Heh. 


	5. A Bird in a Cage

Author's Note: I'm a loser. That's all there is to it. I apologize for the long wait.

Disclaimer: If I was Charlotte Bronte and/or the Disney Corporation, I wouldn't have to place this little disclaimer up, since then I would own both the characters from the film _Newsies_ AND the plot to Jane Eyre. But unfortunately, I am just plain old college-student Anne with no claim to fame and very little originality. So there.

* * *

Chapter 5

Each Sunday for the next seven years, Jane Beck visited the grave of her dear friend Kaya Williams. Miss Williams had not been the only casualty to the wave of illness that had swept the School for the Children of God. Indeed, nine more students succumbed to disease before the end of that month.

However, it was not a complete tragedy. All things, it is said, work for the better good, and in a sense, that is exactly what happened at the School for the Children of God. Knowing that without relatives, Master Snyder would have little trouble concealing the unnecessary deaths, Charles Davies went to New York City's bureau of health and explained the situation. A full-fledged investigation was shortly launched that resulted in several major improvements for the school. At the forefront of the reforms was the removal of Master Snyder from his position as the head of the school. Jane wept when the news of his dismissal reached her ears.

After six years at the school, Jane Beck completed her studies at the School for the Children of God, surpassing all of her classmates in all areas of academics, especially arithmetic. That same year, Charles Davies announced that he was going to wed and move Westward. After he made his announcement of leave, the headmaster approached Jane, who was preparing to pack up her own things.

"Miss Beck, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course, sir." Jane responded, bewildered.

"Miss Beck, as you are aware, Mr. Charles Davies has announced his resignation from this establishment."

"Yes, sir, he will be sorely missed by the students, I am sure." Jane blinked.

"Yes, he will, indeed. Nevertheless, I am faced with the task of finding a suitable replacement for his position. Now, I have examined your school records, and have done exceedingly well." He paused. "What is it you are planning on doing once you leave here, Miss Beck?"

Jane began slowly. "To be quite honest, sir, I haven't the faintest idea. I thought I might try and find work somewhere outside of the city."

The headmaster's eyes lit up. "Splendid, splendid. I would like you to consider, then, taking on Mr. Davies' responsibilities as an instructor right here."

Jane was unsure of how she was obligated to respond. She truly had no desire to stay on at the school, even as an instructor.

"I am most grateful, sir, for your offer—"

"This is all very sudden, Miss Beck, perhaps it would be best to give you a few days to meditate on your decision? Ah, splendid, I will seek you out in a few days time, then."

Jane nodded, but the headmaster was already gone. Overwhelmed, she leaned against the nearest wall.

Jane did meditate, quite fervently. Despite her desire to leave the city and the school behind forever, she became aware that it was not her calling to leave the school just yet. When she accepted the position, the headmaster was nearly giddy. The truth of the matter was that after the scandal surrounding the school during Master Snyder's last year, there had been no applicants for replacing Mr. Davies' position. Jane Beck had been the only option. Had she denied the position, he had been quite prepared to lower himself to her feet and beg. He thanked the Lord that it didn't have to come to that.

Jane had been teaching for a year when she started questioning her continuation at the school. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her pupils, and her teaching, for she did reap great pleasure from her time with the students. But eight years paying her dues to the same institution felt like more than enough. She was a caged bird, one who had stared through the bars day after day at the outside world but had never had the opportunity to stretch her wings and soar into its vastness.

As a bell signaled the conclusion of her class, Jane glanced outside the window. A swallow darted gracefully about the sky. A small, determined smile creeping onto her face, she retreated to her room with a plan.

_"Young woman with excellent training seeks employment as governess or tutor. Will work for food and lodgings, minimal wages required."_

That ad, followed by Jane's contact information, ran in three local newspapers within the next several days. She spent the next few weeks darting to and from the mailroom, her eyes alternately alight with anticipation and darkened with disappointment. She had little doubt, after an extensive amount of time had passed, that she would serve the remainder of her days in the gloomy halls of the School for the Children of God.

Fate is quite fond of trickery, however, and nearly three months to the day that Jane's advertisement was placed, she was shocked when the mail clerk declared that yes, there was a letter for a Miss Jane Beck.

Trembling hands held the neatly penned letter as she read its contents.

_"To Miss Jane Beck;_

_Your employment is sought at Red Stream Manor. Arrive promptly by Tuesday next. Your train fare will be reimbursed._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Kaitlin Ann Sullivan"_

Whoever this Mrs. Sullivan was, Jane concluded, she certainly wasn't one to be trifled with. She obviously had not considered Jane's refusal an option. Nor should she have. Jane's bags were packed that night, though she knew nothing of her destination save its name.

She gave her notice to the headmaster in the form of a brief, but polite, note. It expressed in few words how she was grateful to the institution for her education, but she felt that God was calling her elsewhere. She left no contact information.

* * *

Coming Up: Jane arrives at Red Stream Manor, and we (finally) meet Mr. Jack Sullivan Kelly.

Author's Note: Thank you, seriously, for bearing with me through this. I am not proud of this chapter, but since it is a transitive one, it was important to get it out before I can start on the really good stuff. Thank you for all who reviewed last time, and I hope you'll continue to stick with me as I attempt to do the unthinkable—actually finish a fic!


	6. Red Stream

**Disclaimer**: Jane Eyre. Charlotte Bronte. _Newsies_. Disney. Me. Broke. Don't. Sue.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was breathtaking. In all of her eighteen years, Jane Beck had never beheld such a glorious sight. Stone upon stone upon stone stacked up to form a towering castle-like abode tucked between sprawling woodland. A meticulously groomed lawn provided a stunning blanket around the proudest tree Jane had ever seen. Surely, the carriage driver had left her at the wrong manor! It was far too magnificent a place for such a humbly raised young woman to reside.

She had endured a six hour train ride directly followed by an hour's worth of carriage travel, and now Jane found herself staring at Red Stream Manor wearing a newly purchased gray frock and an awed expression. With a long inhale and a firm grasp on the handles of her carpetbag, she began the substantial trek from the massive iron gates to the entryway of the estate.

As Jane was whisked into the parlour to await Mrs. Sullivan, she surveyed her surroundings with mild disappointment. For such a large, elaborately furnished room, it felt somehow lifeless. She was in the process of searching for the source of this impression when a whirlwind in skirts danced through the heavy doors to the parlour, followed by a chambermaid with a tray of tea.

"Ah, Jane Beck, how welcome a sight you are!" The whirlwind exclaimed, sitting down and motioning for Jane to do the same.

Jane stared wordlessly at the woman. Dressed from head to toe in black, she was nonetheless pleasing of face. Her hair was an undeterminable shade tucked under an old fashioned bonnet, under which a pair of pale blue eyes peered out. She was certainly not as formidable as Jane had imagined, but she looked far too old to have a young child for Jane to tutor.

"I am Mrs. Kaitlin Sullivan, but I presume you already had that figured. Would you care for some tea?" She spoke with few pauses.

"Thank you, Madam." Jane answered softly.

As the maid poured two cups of tea, Mrs. Sullivan continued. "You will get along splendidly here, provided you know your place. You certainly have an intelligent appearance, and I daresay that poor Hannah will benefit greatly under your tutelage."

"Thank yo-"

"I hope you have brought some reading to pass your own free time, spare though it will be?"

"Yes, I have brought a-"

"There is no doubt about your intellect, though I cannot say that I find your face handsome."

"Mrs. Sullivan!" Jane's startled exclamation was thankfully ignored, for Mrs. Sullivan was not quite finished with her appraisal.

"I am most thankful to the Lord for bringing you here. There is nobody here in whom I can converse. Sugar?"

"No-"

"More?"

"No-"

She added two spoonfuls to Jane's cup, and had scarcely handed it to her than she began again.

"The servants are perfectly fine, of course, but then they can be quite uncivilized. Hannah, of course, is very darling, poor soul that she is, but she is but a child and you know how they can behave."

Jane started to ask more about Hannah, whom she presumed would be her charge, but Mrs. Sullivan was quick to enlighten.

"Hannah's mother, poor dear, was sent to the Lord this winter past. The creature was all alone on this earth, but then," Mrs. Sullivan paused momentarily, enough to add a proud smile to her visage before she continued, "Mr. Kelly took her in as his ward."

"Mr. Kelly, who is he?" Jane was astonished by not only the mention of a new name, but also by her ability to complete a full sentence.

Mrs. Sullivan, who has been taking a sip of tea at the time of the question, nearly choked on the liquid. "Why, he is the owner of Red Stream! Were you not told his name?"

Jane blinked, and wanted to remind Mrs. Sullivan that the note she had been sent requesting her employment was nothing short of cryptic. Instead, she sipped her saccharine tea and said calmly, "I was under the impression that Red Stream belonged to you."

"Oh, bless you child! What a notion!" Mrs. Sullivan squealed, more amused than she had been in years. "I am the housekeeper, though I can claim kinship to Mr. Kelly. My late husband, God rest his soul, was the cousin to Mr. Kelly's mother. When Mr. Kelly is gone, I look after Red Stream." As an afterthought, she added, "And he's away most of the time."

"What sort of man is Mr. Kelly?" Jane asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Well, he is the sort of man who is never here."

"Where does he go?"

"I could not tell you. Here and there. He is quite the worldly man, you know. He's traveled to places I did not know existed! Yes, he is one of a kind, Mr. Kelly. He is the smartest man I ever profess to meeting, and his appearance grows more and more pleasing each year. I declare there is no man so fine anywhere."

Jane digested this information with a hint of skepticism. She knew that kinfolk were fond of glorifying their relatives in manners they did not deserve. Still, she veiled her doubt with a polite smile.

"Go fetch young Hannah for Miss Beck." Mrs. Sullivan mandated to the serving girl nearby.

The girl curtsied and flitted out of the room, leaving Mrs. Sullivan and Jane alone with their tea.

"I must tell you, Miss Beck—"

"I would really prefer it if you called me Jane." She interjected.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, Jane, as Hannah's governess, you will be expected to—oh, Hannah, dear! Come right over here, love, and meet Miss Beck."

A pretty young girl of indeterminable age stood in the doorway, gazing cautiously at Jane with bright hazel eyes. When she didn't move at Mrs. Sullivan's urgings, Jane placed a warm smile on her face and rose to her feet.

"Hello, Hannah. That is a very lovely dress you are wearing." She had learned from her years in the city that flattery was the quickest way to earn a child's favor.

The girl giggled. "You do not look at all like a governess! You don't have mean eyes or gray hair or anything of the sort."

"Well, I should hope not!" Jane said with a grin. "Gray hairs will come in time, but it is my dearest hope that I shall never possess mean eyes."

"Hannah, give Miss Beck the proper greeting." Mrs. Sullivan scolded.

With a sigh, Hannah lifted the edges of her lacy yellow skirt and offered a brief curtsy. "I am pleased to meet you, Miss Beck."

"As I am you." Jane returned. "Please, Hannah, tell me, how old are you?"

"I am not yet one and ten, Miss."

"And what is your favorite thing to learn about?"

"I don't much care for studies. I would much rather have tea with Robert." The girl smiled coyly, "He is quite handsome, you know."

The corners of Jane's mouth lifted slightly as she held back laughter at Hannah's adult response. "Is he? Who is this Robert?"

Ignoring Mrs. Sullivan's shaking head, Hannah went ahead in full voice, "He is the chef. He makes me tea."

"Which he has been specifically instructed not to do. I shall have to give him a scolding." Mrs. Sullivan shook her head. "Robert is really a dear man, but he indulges Hannah far too freely. He really must learn to say no!"

Hannah sulked, crossing her arms and sticking her lower lip. "I like Robert, he taught me a song."

"Which you shan't repeat here!" Mrs. Sullivan mandated. To Jane, she pursed her lips. "It's a dreadful ditty about a barmaid who gets kidnapped by pirates. He fills her head with such rubbish!"

Jane nodded. "I will try my very best to fill the other part of her head with quite the opposite."

"May the Good Lord help you in this task, Miss Beck."

Had Mrs. Sullivan not seemed so solemn, Jane might have been amused at the comment. Jane could tell from the look on the housekeeper's face that her employment at Red Stream would prove, if nothing else, to be challenging.

To be continued....

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm aware that the promised Jack Sullivan Kelly did not appear in this chapter, yet again. I just like dragging the tension out for as looooong as possible. Heh. Really, though, I hereby promise to you all that he WILL be in the next installment. If he's not, you have full permission to hunt me down a subject me to a severe flogging by Master Snyder.

Thank you ever so much, faithful readers. You rock my world. Special mention to the following people: **Sapphy,** **Dewey**, **Matches**, **Serina**, **Newsiesmoseph**, and **Maverick**. Your comments keep me writing!


	7. Peach Cobbler and Mr Kelly

**Disclaimer**: DisneyownsNewsiesandBronte'speopleownJaneEyredon'tsue.

**Author's Note**: Once again, it's been a few months since my last update. But as you can see, I haven't stopped working on it. This is a relatively short chapter, but I do fulfill the promise I made in the last selection, so no complaining!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jane's room was far more welcoming than the foreboding parlour had been. Indeed, upon further exploration Red Stream Manor was a very likeable place. Jane woke up one morning to discover that she had grown quite attached to the estate, and the thought caused a broad smile to stretch across her face.

Several weeks passed, and Jane found herself settled into a very comfortable routine. She awoke each morning just after sunrise, took breakfast in the kitchen with Robert (who was a very jovial young man, and far better company than Mrs. Sullivan), and explored the grounds and the woods that surrounded it until the sun was well up and it was time to start Hannah's daily studies.

Her morning walks were her most cherished possession. Red Stream had many exquisite gardens and the bountiful woods were a foreign delight to Jane, who had spent so much of her childhood in the cramped confines of New York City.

"Robert, I don't believe I've ever tasted cobbler like this." Jane sighed euphorically.

Robert's eyes lit up at the compliment. "I'm glad you think so, Jane. You don't know how difficult it is to get fresh peaches this time of the year!"

"Well, it was worth the effort, I'm sure. I am certain Mrs. Sullivan will approve."

"Just don't tell Hannah that I've made peach cobbler-she might declare that she wants to marry me and that would be quite difficult to explain to my wife." He winked.

The young girl's affections were not unknown to anyone who spent any amount of time with her, and it resulted in many a laugh on Robert's behalf. He didn't mind, but Hannah's frequent visits to the kitchen caused Mrs. Sullivan to scold him more than he would like.

Jane laughed. "I certainly won't." Swallowing the final bit of cobbler, Jane wiped her hands on her apron and smiled. "Thank you, Robert. I think I will have a bit of a walk now."

Robert nodded knowingly, and Jane went on her way. As she strolled through the garden directly behind the manor, she thought the air seemed especially fresh and wonderful this particular morning. With that observation, she decided it would be a good time to further explore the gravelly trails that wound through the woods.

Oh, it was a glorious morning. She greeted the trees with enthusiasm, for as she grew in familiarity with the estate, she grew to love each and every thing, living or non, that encompassed it.

It was this overwhelming sense of love that resulted in Jane's sudden look of horror and caused a very tall man to be thrown from his horse.

"Oh-Oh dear!" Jane's eyes were wide as she examined the mess she had caused.

The horse hadn't taken off, thankfully, but the man sat scowling on the damp ground, cursing profusely.

"Godforsaken woman!" He cried, rubbing his ankle.

Blinking, Jane rushed to the man. "Please forgive me, I did not hear you coming along, and it startled me-"

"Startled you?" The man interrupted. "I believe I am the one who deserves the pity that being startled garners." He groaned as he managed to stand.

Jane crossed her arms. "How was I to know that some stranger would be gallivanting through these woods in the early hours of the morning?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

Jane subdued the less-than-ladylike comments that were threatening to pour from her mouth. "Are you badly hurt? Shall I send for someone?"

"There is no need." The man grimaced as he attempted to mount his horse.

"I could fetch Mrs. Sullivan. She would find someone-"

"Mrs. Sullivan?" The man interjected. "Mrs. Kaitlin Sullivan?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "The same. I know she would be kind enough to send one of the stable boys out-"

"What do you know of Mrs. Sullivan?" He asked and then promptly bit down on his tongue as he placed his feet in the stirrups.

"She is my employer." Jane responded cryptically, unsure of this man's intentions.

"At Red Stream Manor?"

"Yes." She raised her face to look into his eyes. They were remarkable eyes. She felt a faint blush creep onto her face before clearing her throat. "Really, sir, if you do not require my assistance, there is no need for further inquiries. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but you are apparently fine and therefore there is no need to continue this conversation."

"Very well." The man nodded his farewell, and the horse jolted into a canter.

Jane turned a bewildered face on the distance as she watched the man vanish, his laughter still bouncing among the trees. She waived any further thoughts of curiosity and determined to enjoy the rest of her stroll.

As the sun shone brighter, she was forced to acknowledge the day's official beginning and the close of her beloved encounter with God's creation.

"Miss Beck, you are not to tutor Miss Hannah this morning." Mrs. Sullivan's announcement came as a shock to Jane, who had hardly the time the form a response before a wide grin spread across the older lady's face. "He has finally come home!"

"Who?" Jane asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Mr. Kelly, of course, dear! Mr. Kelly just arrived not half an hour ago. Of course, he didn't give any announcement that he'd be returning, so the staff are in a frenzy freshening his quarters—"

"Mrs. Sullivan, you mentioned that I would not be tutoring Hannah this morning…"

"Oh, yes, of course, Miss Beck. Mr. Kelly requests Hannah to be ready to join him for midmorning tea. I told him that I would have the governess bring her, and he seemed most eager."

Jane's face lost a bit of color. She was not prepared to meet the master of Red Manor. Certainly not in the next hour.

"Must I speak to him, Mrs. Sullivan? That is to say, what will he require of me?"

The housekeeper's mouth opened with a smacking sound. "Well you musn't fret, child. Doubtless he'll ask nothing of you at all save that you present Hannah. He'll likely want you to leave so that he can spend some time with her. She's quite fond of him." She said approvingly. "And I understand why. Poor young thing had not a soul on earth 'til Mr. Kelly took her in…."

Mrs. Sullivan continued speaking, but Jane was quick to drown her out. She had heard the saga many a time, and although it was indeed a very generous thing that Mr. Kelly did, from Jane's time with Hannah she had the impression that Mr. Kelly spent very little actual time bonding with the ward.

"Well, don't dawdle, Jane, there is much to do! You musn't keep him waiting!" Mrs. Sullivan finished.

Jane blinked, nodded, and finally climbed the spiraling stairs to Hannah's quarters. Dwelling in the back of her mind was the sinking feeling that everything she had grown to love in her new home was about to change

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**Spunk:** Yes, you finally showed up. Control yourself.

**Matches:** I thank you for your graciousness in not flogging me when you had the chance. I hope your patience extended for the months it took me to get this thing updated!

**Gurl:** A new reader is always appreciated, especially when they review! Thank you!

**Air:** Thank you for saying such lovely things. I hope you continue to enjoy it!


End file.
